


Angel Of Music

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Music is the best solution to any problem. </p><p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Of Music

John has been in a bad mood for days now, he hates that he is but he can't help it. He hates that the children and Katie avoid him, until suddenly... he hears music. Katie is playing something, something romantic, something soothing and he can't help but follow the music. The girls have been out all day and she is smiling when he comes in, continuing to play, her eyes fixed on him even as she finally stops, her hands falling to her sides. 

"Was all that really for me?"

"Remember when I said 'Music is the best solution to any problem'?... I thought I'd try music since we haven't... talked."

"Play me something."

The request is soft but he smiles as she considers him, then begins to play, music that is both soft and melodic but also incredibly sensual. He stands, lets her continue, but moves to hold her hips, smiling when she eventually falters and places the instrument aside, turning to kiss him softly but with a passion that begs him to just take her to bed, right now. He does not resist.


End file.
